Plants vs. Zombies: Bully For You
Plants vs. Zombies: Bully For You is the third installment of the Plants vs. Zombies comic books. It is the the sequel of the two previous ''Plants vs. Zombies'' comic books. Plot Sometime after Timepocalypse, Dr. Zomboss is walking in the neighborhood causing chaos around him while thinking of a new plan to destroy the said neighborhood. While he does these terrible things, some humans get suspicious and make a "Mystery Call". While stealing some objects at a store, Nate Timely finds about his schemes with Crazy Dave's newest invention. He, along with Patrice Blazing and Crazy Dave attempt to stop him but Crazy Dave leaves to eat some ice cream while Zomboss has an sewer filled amount of zombies while the plant side as a car's amount. Before the zombies attack, they are stopped by another group of zombies called the "Anti Bully Squad" lead by three college zombies known as "Mr. Grim-Brim", "Stilts", and "Greg-Gantuar" with a pet known as "Mr. Stubbins". They kidnap Zomboss while the other zombies attack the plants. At prison, the Anti-Bully Squad reveals they plan on taking revenge on Zomboss on doing some not so important things such as stealing his toe clipping collection along with destroying the neighborhood, something that is important. Dr. Zomboss is then confined in his cell. The plants, after failing to get help from Crazy Dave who's too busy making unmeltable ice cream, get rid of the college educated corpses by flooding the neighborhood and letting Cattails attack in all directions. Dr. Zomboss eventually escapes with a heat ray due to the fact he was never searched but is captured again due to Mr. Stubbins. After having a gianormous amount of things confiscated from him, he is put to be a meer soldier in the Anti-Bully Squad's army but outsmarts them by simply closing a door. What was on Mr. Grim-Brim, Stilts, and Greg-Gantuar's side were some plants. After laughing for more than one hour, Zomboss then takes control of the army and attacks the plants only to find themselves separated by some unmeltable ice cream. Because it is unmeltable, Zomboss surrenders and leaves. One week later, he (and Mr. Stubbins who the former managed to get as his own pet) begin to torture Mr. Grim-Brim, Stilts, and Greg-Gantuar by playing “dodgeball” (with a wrecking ball). Zomboss volunteers as a substitute teacher in order to have his master plan down. Gallery hgi5ge0QcAI.jpg|Alternate cover #2 -YLnmSdB7yY.jpg|Alternate cover #3 Comic preview BullyForYou-1.jpg|Page 1 BullyForYou-2.jpg|Page 2 BullyForYou-3.jpg|Page 3 BullyForYou-4.jpg|Page 4 BullyForYou-5.jpg|Page 5 BullyForYou-6.jpg|Page 6 BullyForYou-7.jpg|Page 7 BullyForYou-8.jpg|Page 8 BullyForYou-9.jpg|Page 9 BullyForYou-10.jpg|Page 10 Trivia *Nate and Patrice make their third appearance in this book. *The book features these following characters: **Plants: Peashooter, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Potato Mine, Bloomerang, Iceberg Lettuce, Bonk Choy, Kernel-pult, Cherry Bomb, Pea Pod, Tall-nut (not featured on cover), Melon-pult, Blover, Magnifying Grass (not featured on cover), Fume-shroom, Squash, Snow Pea, Chomper (not featured on cover), Cactus, Garlic (not featured on cover), Spikeweed (not featured on cover), Banana Launcher (not featured on cover), and Chard Guard (not featured on cover). **Zombies: Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Football Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Newspaper Zombie, Stilts (not featured on cover), Greg-Gantuar (not featured on cover), Mr. Grimbrim (not featured on cover), Tugboat (not featured on cover), Frogpants (not featured on cover), Nigel (not featured on cover), and unknown cheerleader Zombies **Others: Crazy Dave, Nate, and Patrice *Unlike the two previous comics, this installment was printed on a monthly basis. *This is the first Plants vs. Zombies comic book to not be based on the game. *It is revealed here that in the past, he bullied the Anti-Bully Squad with spiders, but now through a series of “Mysterious Calls”, the Anti Bully Squad finally catches him and plans their revenge. Reference *The IGN post Category:Books Category:Plants vs. Zombies (non-series)